Frozen: An Unexpected Return
by KorraForeverBook3
Summary: It has been a year since the Great Freeze covered Arendelle in an eternal winter. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna continue to live happily in their Kingdom, but when an old enemy returns for a chance of redemption, they are all forced together when an extinct force threatens Arendelle. The Snow Queen leads them all on the adventure of their lives. The first of the future trilogy.
1. Prologue

"_Sometimes I still feel somewhat alone in the world."_

_He paused and thought of what he would say,_

"_I know what it is like to feel completely helpless and alienated Elsa."_

_She lifted her eyes to him,_

"_How can I believe that?"_

_He looked down and then back up after a few moments directly into her eyes,_

"_Because I know you better than anyone here."_

"_How?"_

"_You are the only friend I have right now."_


	2. Under The Moon, Above The Sea

It was snowing, not very hard though. It felt peaceful, especially to her. After all, the cold never bothered her. The moon shined down on the glimmering sea in the Kingdom of Arendelle, all was at peace. Her sister was getting married soon and she felt like for the first time in forever, she was one with the world.

But as the Queen of Arendelle slept she had once again dreamt of something that she had never had. She always wanted a Prince charming of her own, someone to hold her in her worst and best times. But she knew when it came down to it; she could very well protect herself. But she had longed for a partner, one who could feel her inner warmth and plant kisses on her icy lips.

It was a good dream to have. The _perfect _man for the perfect Queen. But no, she wasn't all perfect. For years she had been viewed as a cracked Princess, but now she was a compacted Queen. Her world had forever changed the night her powers came alive again, but for that matter, so had Anna's. Kristoff became her love, and she had reunited with her sister. Everyone's life had changed for the better it seemed.

After the sun had begun to rise and peak over the snowy mountains, Elsa was still tucked tightly in her bed when she opened her eyes. She first caught sight of the window, or rather what was shining through the window. A pink sky, it was a light pink morning sky in the distance as the sun began showing itself little by little. Elsa slowly sat up in her bed, yes today was the day, Anna's engagement dinner was coming and quickly. Her and Kristoff's wedding was in less than a fortnight and the excitement kept growing for it.

The Queen stretched her arms and slowly made her way out of bed and looked over to a stand where her dress for that night had been hung. It was black (of course) with an icy blue middle torso piece. Elsa liked it, or at least as much as she could. But it was her style, along with her new crown that happened to be colored silver with an ice blue diamond in it. After getting her dressed and softly placing her crown into her hair.

After quietly cracking her door open, she closed it again and then made her way downstairs. The entire castle was buzzing, butlers straightened up, cooks cooked, and maids cleaned. All to make sure Princess Anna's dinner went accordingly that night. The Queen ate a quiet breakfast; in fact, she had it taken to her study. Often times, she would sit in one of the chairs and simply stare out the window. However not just at the falling snowflakes of the winter air, but mostly she would glance around her Kingdom. It was peaceful and welcoming.

After she was around halfway done with sipping her tea (yes, iced), she felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder. She knew it was her sister, so she didn't even bother to look. She simply smiled and took another drink.

"Good morning Anna." Elsa didn't even move her head.

"Good morning Elsa." Anna sat down in a chair next to her sister.

After a few seconds of some silence other than the constant clanking and clacking of objects such as pans, pots, instruments and other various things, Elsa finally glanced at her sister with a smile.

"So how are you feeling?"

"As good as I can, I mean I know the wedding isn't until tomorrow but, you always have nerves I guess."

Elsa nodded as another gulp of the icy drink made its way down.

"Don't worry, I know our neighboring Kingdoms will be there, but it won't be anybody you've already met."

"That's true, at least you're trying to calm everything down, Kristoff hasn't really helped with that."

Elsa giggled,

"Why not?"

"He's too excited about everything else that he kind of ignores all of the excitement surrounding the wedding."

"You can't blame him though." Elsa giggled again, this time a little quieter.

"I know, I'm just as anxious as he is." Anna giggled to herself.

The two turned to the snow falling outside. It was always so beautiful in January, and of course it was Elsa's favorite time of year. It was around midday when the fellow Kingdoms began making their way into Arendelle's port. Many were anxious to see the Queen again, for now all knew of her powers. No one feared her any longer; it was as if she was a whole new person to her Kingdom. But there was someone from that dreaded and feared past that would make an unexpected return to Arendelle that night.


	3. Queens and Liars

It had been a few hours since all of the dinner guests had made their way into the Kingdom. Now the moon began to rise, and dinner began to be served. Beforehand, many had greeted the future husband and wife, Kristoff still could not get it through his head that he would become a Prince of Arendelle. Elsa welcomed it, she was not weary of Kristoff, she had known for a long while that he loved her sister deeply and would follow her to the end.

All at dinner went well. Many of the Kingdoms had also discussed means of business with Elsa; after all, now that she was Queen, it was her duty to see to it that these types of situations were taken care of with precise efficiency. Overall, the Queen was very pleased with the night, what made her most proud was seeing how happy Anna and Kristoff were just by sitting with one another. She saw the way their eyes met; they gleamed at one another just by holding hands.

It was about two hours and a quarter past the dinner that brought a final guest. As the doors opened, the entire room turned their attention towards who was coming in. Kai (the castle butler) announced a new presence,

"Your Majesty, may I present Prince Marius of the Southern Isles, and Prince…..Hans of the Southern Isles."

It took less than a second for Elsa to turn towards Hans; he stood with his older brother. The oldest of the thirteen precisely. He was tall with jet black hair and just as formal as his brother. Hans looked nervous, but then again, coming back to a Kingdom that despised him wasn't exactly what he would call relaxing. Anna and Kristoff both stood up as the crowd hushed silent.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked in a very angry tone.

"If I may your Majesty, I have brought my brother back to formally reconcile for his heinous actions." Elsa began walking towards the two.

"Why?" She stared into Hans's eyes with complete scorn.

"He owes you for what he has done…" Elsa cut Marius off before he could finish.

"No, your Kingdom owes us; I do not want anything to do with the Southern Isles any longer." Elsa began to turn around before she paused,

"I'm sorry." She turned half way around.

Marius was fuming; he wanted so badly to make up with the Kingdom that had been good to his for so long. He turned to Hans who gulped.

"You and me, now!" The two went walking off up to an empty hallway upstairs. Elsa watched them slowly as everyone else began to start their conversations and gossip again. She was curious, and as much as she hated to admit it, a little worried. She decided to follow them upstairs, Anna turned to her sister,

"Elsa!?"

The Queen turned back, and only gave Anna a look contempt and sadness. When she made it upstairs, she heard the two behind a door. She stood against it listening,

"Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Marius, I cannot control what I've done, what happened was then."

"But it is still affecting us now!"

There was a few seconds of pure silence. Elsa listened hard; she tried to catch anything that they said. Marius stood up in front of Hans,

"How can I ever trust you?!" Marius shouted to his youngest brother.

"Because I am your brother!" Hans stood up.

"No, you're not my brother." Marius turned as Elsa hid behind the door now, she heard him coming and she stayed out of his sight until he walked back downstairs. Elsa took a few breathes and then walked into the room, it was the same room where Hans had left Anna to die a year earlier. She slowly walked to the door and opened it a little more. She found him slumped in a chair, a look of despair swept over his face. When he finally caught site of her, he saw the look on her face, she had water in her eyes. But the only question was why?

It was true; she had compassion for the broken Prince. She slowly walked in with her arms wrapped around one another. She sat close to him, as she straitened herself; she saw a tear run down Hans's face.

"I don't blame you for being angry, I deserve it Elsa."

All the Queen could do was look into the Prince's eyes. They were full of guilt and broken promises. They were the lies, the faults, and the cracks. But still, she somehow found it in her heart to feel sympathy for him. After a few seconds of only hearing each other's breath he finally spoke up one last time.

"I'm sorry."

Elsa only grew tearier eyed. But her memory wandered back to the day that Hans nearly killed her and Anna. Her anger and resentment met with her sympathy.

"Hans, I can't." Elsa looked back at him.

"Elsa, I want redemption, I want to be trusted."

"But how, what can you do to make me trust you again!?" Elsa's voice rose

"Give me a chance, that is the only way."

Elsa took a few breathes and then stood up.

"I can't Hans, I'm sorry." Elsa turned and walked away as Hans stared at her as she left. As she got into the hall, she glanced one last time at Hans. A tear dragged itself down her pale cheek. She lowered her head and made it back down to her sister. As she sat back down next to Anna, the young Princess saw her sister's distraught look.

"Everything okay Elsa?"

"Everything's fine Anna, I'm okay." Elsa smiled, but lost it after a few more seconds. She wanted to give Hans a chance, but how could she? After all he had done, after all he had lied about, how could she? But then again, how could she feel so much sympathy for a liar? This was question she needed to answer; she decided that she would see him again later that night. And find out the truth about why Hans wanted to kill her.


	4. Shared Pasts

It was well into the night and every one of the guests was gone. Everyone, except Hans, he had drifted off upstairs on the sofa and hadn't thought anything of it. After saying her goodbyes to all of her acquaintances, Elsa quietly made her way upstairs. Anna and Kristoff went into their room together without noticing, the Queen was alone.

She made her way up the hallway and to the lounge door. When she cracked it open and saw the sleeping Prince. She walked over and sat next to him, she gently tapped him to wake him up. After a few seconds he stretched and yawned. But when he finally caught sight of Elsa, he had nothing to say. But there was one thing that he did notice; it was how gentle Elsa was looking at him. He could see the anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Why did you come back?" Hans asked

"I want the truth Hans; I want to know why you wanted to kill me."

Hans dropped his head down for a moment and blew a sigh.

"In order to understand me, I have to tell you of my past."

Elsa scooted a little closer to Hans and nodded at him. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted nothing to do with telling her his story but why? Why was he holding back and why was he so repressed about it? Either way he would tell her the answer.

"When I was growing up, I was the youngest of thirteen brothers including myself. I dreamed of one day becoming something great, someone that people would notice, someone that people would love. I craved for anybody to give me recognition for something that I did well, but it never came. My entire family seemed to have me at the bottom of their wishing well. I never was good enough for anybody." Hans bent his head down again.

Elsa was suddenly hit with a burst of emotion. She related some of Hans's life to her own now. She always was hidden away, and so was he.

"But why me, why did you want to murder me?!" Elsa put her hand on her bust as if to point to herself.

"I didn't at first, I wanted to marry you."

Elsa leaned back,

"What do you mean?!"

"I wanted to prove myself as a worthy man, a man who could love, and a man who could rule."

"You wanted to be a Prince." Elsa quietly responded

"Yes, I wanted what I was always chasing, just for someone to love me."

"So what changed?"

"When the other kingdom's Princes told me that I would be the only one left, if Anna or you died, the power rushed to my head. I could only imagine what it would be like to rule a kingdom. So that's when I decided to turn against you two. I wanted the throne all for myself; I was a selfish fool for ever plotting that. I had everything in front of me, Anna loved me, and I turned her away." 

Elsa felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Hans looked back at her,

"That is why I wanted to come back, for a chance."

"Hans….I…"

"I only ask for one, and if I cannot prove that to you, you can send me away forever."

Elsa pondered for a moment. And then she finally looked at him and put her cold hand on his shoulder,

"Hans, I cannot accept your apology, but I will give you a chance to prove yourself to me and my Kingdom, I cannot say how, but please trust my judgment."

"Thank you Elsa." Hans gave a small smile to which Elsa did the same. The two stared into the fire, but Hans wasn't done with his own questions.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"If I may ask, what is your story?"

Elsa steered her icy eyes towards the Prince. She looked back at the fire for a moment and then turned her body back to Hans.

"When I and Anna grew up, we were the best of friends. I played with her a lot with my powers; I discovered them when I was around four years old. And when Anna was born, she loved it; she loved the snow and the ice. But when I was eight, something happened….."

"You struck her." Hans sadly responded.

"How do you know?"

"When Anna came back, she told me of how your power struck her." Elsa nodded and then continued.

"I struck her trying to save her from falling; she got a white streak in her hair out of it. My parents and I took her to the trolls…"

"Wait, the trolls!?"

"Yes, they're magical creatures with many powers. They healed Anna because I had struck her in the head. When I struck her in the heart, they couldn't. So for years after that, I concealed my power. I locked it away along with myself. Things were only worse whenever Anna asked if I wanted to play, I could never say yes because the trolls had erased her memory of my magic. It was at its worst when our parents died in a shipwreck in a storm. I didn't know what to do, for the last three years I locked myself away in my cold room. And then, I became Queen."

"Elsa, I'm sorry, I never knew had hard your childhood was." Hans hand touched Elsa. When she saw it she looked up at him as two tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"You don't have to cry Elsa, I know what you went through was so hard for you, but look at you now. Your power is amazing." Hans wiped the tears away as Elsa smiled at him.

"Thank you Hans." The two sat smiling at each other for a moment as the clock chimed. Elsa finally straitened herself up and stood up.

"Hans, I better go to bed; you're welcome to stay in any room."

"Thank you my Queen." Hans formally bowed. Elsa smiled and then slowly walked out. She still wasn't sure if she could trust him, but his story captivated her. She never knew how alike the two could be, both victims of tragedy and suffering.


	5. The Smallest Journey, The Greatest Tales

The next morning was a quiet one. The snow was settled on the land and the sun was in full shine. Elsa was the first to wake (or so she thought). She slowly got her dress on along with her crown, and then walked out into the silent hall. It was when she turned to look outside onto the balcony that she saw him. Hans was standing with his arms spread across the top of the railing looking out into the mountains.

She decided to join him. When she walked outside, the small breeze hit her instantly. She stood behind him without him knowing for a few moments, and then she spoke up.

"Good Morning." He turned to her a little startled before letting a gentle smile run across him.

"Good Morning Elsa." Hans turned and bowed to the Queen.

She smiled and walked to his side.

"It is so beautiful." Hans remarked as he looked back towards the mountain. After a few moments of looking out into the open Elsa turned to him,

"Hans, I want to have an outing with you today." He looked at her a little surprised.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know you more, know your past." Elsa looked him in the eye. Hans looked back out for a moment and then back to Elsa.

"It would be my honor Elsa."

"We leave in half an hour." Elsa reminded as she turned back inside. Hans said nothing; he only smiled back as she left him in his peace. This was a chance for him, a chance to help prove him to Elsa that he had changed. So within that short half hour, he and Elsa walked outside of the castle together. Many were still not awakened and so they had the time to themselves.

They both quietly walked outside and began on their morning journey. It was honestly the shortest and smallest journey of its kind. As they walked, it seemed as though no one wanted to say anything. Elsa would take care of that.

"Hans, why now?"

"What do you mean exactly?" The befuddled Prince looked back at the Queen.

"Why did you comeback now?"

Hans looked straight ahead. He honestly didn't know how to answer. It seemed like a very straight forward question but was not one to register just yet with him. However, after a few silent moments he gave his answer.

"Some moments just feel right I suppose."

The Queen nodded, understanding that Hans answered her question just the way she would've if she had been asked the same thing. As they walked on Elsa wondered about Hans and his twelve older brothers. She finally summoned herself to ask him.

"Hans, where are your other eleven brothers." He would answer her without much pause and hesitation.

"Oh they are here, they just did not unload their ship and nor did they want to come in with myself and Marius, they can all be a little shy."

"What are their names?" Now that was dreadful. Having to once again recite the names of all twelve (or eleven) of his older brothers. He gave a slight sigh and then held out his fingers.

"Marius is the oldest, then there is Egil, Bgil, Jon, Anders, Tor, Gor, Arne, Barne, Magnus, Agnus, Jorn, and of course myself."

Elsa starred at Hans, bamboozled by the rush of names that was thrust by her. She giggled a little and then looked back at Hans.

"I don't suppose you could run through that again can you?" Hans laughed at Elsa's tease. She wanted to meet them all now, they all sounded fun and exciting as brothers. But twelve of them, now that sounded like a total handful compared to only one sibling. Almost an hour went by of Elsa and Hans making their way through the Kingdom of Arendelle and back again. It was an enjoyable stroll, Elsa told of her happier times with Anna while Hans even had some well to do stories of his brothers.

By the time they had gotten back to the castle, Anna had noticed both of them. She didn't quite know what to think to herself of the two together but she wasn't jumping to any conclusions just yet. No, that wasn't it, it was the fact that she still didn't trust Hans and rightfully so. Although her sister seemed to be lighting up to him quite quickly. As they both got inside again, a few stared, a few didn't even noticed, but they never did either.

Elsa walked Hans back up near the room that he had slept in. The two said nothing; they only smiled at one another. But before Hans turned to walk away, Elsa caught him.

"Hans, stay for a while more, I know you are trying to change for the best, and I want you to have some advice." Elsa tried to sound as professional as she could. It had convinced him though, he wanted to stay, or at least for a couple more days. But something that would happen that night would change that arrangement immediately.


End file.
